In this specification unless the contrary is expressly stated, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not to be construed as an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge; or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.
The three-point seat belt retains the wearer in their seat while spreading the energy of a collision over some of the body's hard points, such as the chest, pelvis, and shoulders.
It has been found however that it is possible for a person wearing a three-point seat belt to ‘submarine’ out of the belt in the event of a collision.
Submarining is the term used to describe the action when a vehicle occupant slides out from under their seat belt during a collision. Submarining can cause serious, even life threatening injuries to the legs, spine and internal organs. Children and small adults are particularly prone to submarining out of their seat belts in a collision.
Five and six point harness systems prevent submarining by using one and two crotch straps respectively, but this is neither comfortable nor convenient for everyday use.
It is an object of the present invention therefore to provide a seat belt restraint that reduces the likelihood of the wearer submarining out of their belt, or at the least, provides a useful alternative to the seat belts of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.